Schuldig, Nagi und Farfarello allein zu Haus
by Gwen-chan
Summary: Brad geht nach Amerika um dort zu arbeiten, da Schwarz nach dem Fall von 'SZ' keine Aufträge mehr bekommt. So sind die anderen drei Schwarzjungs nun auch sich gestellt, was nicht gut ausgeht
1. Ärger im Hause Schwarz

So, hier ist meine erste Fanfic, die ich nicht gleich in die Ecke geworfen hab ^^ Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch wenigstens ein bisschen. Besten Dank geht an meine Betaleser RyoUrd und Cranberry. *beide mal ganz fest knuddel* Die Charas hier gehören natürlich alle nicht mir und Geld verdiene ich damit leider auch keins. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^  
  
Schuldig, Nagi und Farfarello allein zu Haus  
  
Teil 1 Ärger im Hause Schwarz  
  
Nach dem Fall von 'SZ' war es ruhig geworden, sehr ruhig. Von Weiß hatte man kaum noch etwas gehört. Freilich, sie bekämpften des Nachts noch immer das Böse, doch auf Schwarz waren diese seit ihrem finalen Kampf nicht mehr getroffen. Auch im Hause Schwarz war nichts mehr so, wie es gewesen war. Es flatterten keine Aufträge mehr ins Haus und dementsprechend schlecht war die Stimmung.  
  
Brad Crawford saß in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch und ließ gelangweilt die Fingernägel auf dem Tisch klacken. Seufzend rückte er seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht. "So kann es nicht weitergehen." Er atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn es nicht bald etwas zu tun gäbe, würde ihnen noch die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Für Nagi war diese Situation nicht ganz so schlimm. Er hatte noch die Schule, mit der er sich ablenken konnte, auch wenn der Junge dort nur ungern hinging. Und Farfarello saß sowieso die meiste Zeit in seiner Zelle, wie immer. Doch Schuldig kam genauso wenig mit dem Nichtstun zurecht, wie er selber. Genau bei Schuldig lag das Problem. Brad kannte den Deutschen zu gut, um zu wissen, dass ein gelangweilter Schuldig kein guter Schuldig war. Früher oder später würde der orangehaarige etwas anstellen. Crawford wusste jetzt schon, dass er das dann wieder ausbaden durfte. Darauf konnte er gut verzichten. Deshalb musste ganz schnell eine Beschäftigung her, um dem vorzubeugen. Oder aber er musste sich aus dem Staub machen, damit er in solch einem Falle nicht mehr zur Verantwortung gezogen werden konnte.  
  
Flink wanderten seine Finger über die Tastatur und verfassten eine Email, die sich kurz darauf auf die Reise machte. Brad hoffte auf schnelle Antwort, denn lange hielt ihn hier nichts mehr. Bloß weg aus dieser Einöde. Auf eine Antwort wartend, blickte Crawford über seinen Schreibtisch, der bedrohlich leer war. Nur am rechten Tischrand ruhten einige Papiere, die schon feinsäuberlich aufgestapelt waren. So etwas gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl, wenn er nichts um sich herum liegen hatte. Das wirkte so... so als würde er untätig herum sitzen, was er aber seit einiger Zeit auch nicht abstreiten konnte. Denn wirklich gearbeitet hatte er seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig. Wie auch? Es kam ja keine neue Arbeit herein.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder auf den Bildschirm. Ein Lächeln schlich auf seine Lippen, als er der neuen Nachricht gewahr wurde. Sogleich öffnete er die Mail in freudiger Erwartung. Brads Laune besserte sich noch weiter, denn er wurde von dem Inhalt dieses Schreibens nicht enttäuscht. Zufrieden druckte er die Email aus und legte sie ordentlich auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
Glücklich seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer. Langsam schlenderte er den Flur entlang und ging in die Küche, wo er sich erst einmal einen Kaffee machte. Champagner wäre vielleicht zur Feier des Tages angebrachter gewesen, doch Brad frönte dem Alkohol nicht so sehr wie Schuldig, denn ihm war es lieber, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.  
  
Kaum hatte Crawford einen Gedanken an den Deutschen verschwendet, stand dieser auch schon in der Küchentür, was ihm aber dieses mal recht gelegen kam. So konnte er Schuldig gleich von seinen Plänen erzählen. Er fischte einen Becher aus dem Schrank und goss sich etwas von dem Kaffee hinein. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch und blickte zu dem Deutschen auf, welcher murrend im Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem suchte. Als er nichts brauchbares fand, drehte er sich schlechtgelaunt zu dem Amerikaner um. "Kann mal wer einkaufen gehen?" fragte er mürrisch. Bevor Brad antwortete, nahm er zunächst einen Schluck von seinem Koffeinbräu. "Geh doch selber. Dann hasst du wenigstens kurzzeitig eine Beschäftigung. Abgesehen davon werdet ihr euch in Zukunft sowieso selber um den Haushalt kümmern müssen." Erklärte er. Schuldig nahm sich schließlich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und blickte Brad empört an. "Soweit kommt's noch, dass ich irgendwelche Haushaltsaufgaben mache." Nörgelte er. "Ich bin doch kein Weib. Und überhaupt, warum machst du keinen Finger krumm, Brad?" Mit so einer Reaktion hatte Crawford schon gerechnet. Wenn es darum ging, solche Arbeiten auszuführen, stellte sich hier jeder taub. Doch er hatte momentan zu gute Laune, als das er sich darüber aufgeregt hätte. Stattdessen blickte er Schuldig ruhig an. "Nur leider wirst du nicht darum herum kommen, das zu machen, denn ich werde einige Zeit nach Amerika gehen und dort arbeiten. Ihr drei seid dann auf euch gestellt. Und wenn sich keiner darum kümmert, den Kühlschrank aufzufüllen, werdet ihr nichts zu Essen haben. So einfach ist das" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Grunde war das nicht sein Problem, was hier abging, wenn er nicht mehr da war.  
  
Schuldig knallte die Flasche auf den Tisch und blickte Brad funkelnd an. "Was bitte? Du willst uns hier zurücklassen, nur damit du was zu tun hast? Und wir dürfen dann zusehen, wie wir die Zeit rumkriegen?" knurrte der Deutsche wütend. "Das sieht dir mal wieder ähnlich. Aber ich wusste es immer, Brad Crawford ist und bleibt ein Egoist, dem das Team am Arsch vorbeigeht." Damit stapfte er aus der Küchen und knallte die Tür seines Zimmers zu. //Im Gegensatz zu dir kümmere ich um Beschäftigung. Daran kannst du dir gerne ein Beispiel nehmen, wenn es dir nicht passt, dass ich etwas zu tun habe und du nicht.// Rief Brad dem Deutschen mental hinterher, auch wenn ihn die letzten Worte von Schuldig doch etwas verstimmt hatten. /Was denkt er sich eigentlich dabei, solch einen Blödsinn zu reden? Wer war es denn, der sich all die Jahre darum gekümmert hat, ein starkes Team aufzubauen?/ "Hmpf." Kopfschüttelnd stellte er seinen Becher in die Spüle. /Ich sollte mich nicht so viel über ihn aufregen. Das habe ich in der Vergangenheit schon genug getan. Jetzt bin ich erst mal eine Zeit lang von hier weg und muss mich mit ihm nicht mehr rumschlagen./ Eigentlich war diese Vorstellung doch recht verlockend, doch auf der anderen Seite tat es ihm auch ein wenig leid, seine Kameraden zu verlassen, mit denen er sich all die Jahre herumgeschlagen hatte. So nervtötend es auch ab und zu war, ihm würde das sicher fehlen. Doch manchmal musste man eben Prioritäten setzen. Und bei ihm ging momentan die Arbeit vor. Er hatte in seinem Leben zwar schon einiges erreicht, doch er wollte noch mehr. /Die anderen stehen mir bei meiner Karriere nur im Weg. Wenn ich hier bleibe komme ich nicht wirklich weiter/ In Amerika würde er sicher dort hinkommen, wohin er es hier noch nicht geschafft hatte.  
  
Nachdenklich ging er zurück zu seinem Zimmer und begann zu packen. Mit etwas Glück würde er es schon morgen aus Japan wegschaffen. Irgendwie freute er sich auch schon auf Amerika, war er doch seit langer Zeit nicht mehr dort gewesen. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Heimat, wo er mehr als die Hälfte seines bisherigen Lebens verbracht hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er in Erinnerungen an damals schwelgte. Ja, er freute sich wirklich, nach Amerika zurück zu kehren.  
  
"Eingebildeter Fatzke. Was hat er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?" knurrte er empört vor sich hin. "Aber wir scheinen ihm ja vollkommen egal zu sein. Was aus uns wird, wenn er nicht da ist, daran hat er garantiert nicht einen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet. Warum auch? Da wäre ja kostbare Zeit mit verschwendet. " Grummelte Schuldig weiter. Aber was konnte man schon anderes von Brad Crawford erwarten. Der war schon immer kaltherzig bis zum geht nicht mehr gewesen. Dennoch, er hatte sich eigentlich etwas anderes erhofft, nicht einfach so links liegen gelassen zu werden, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Doch Brad war nicht immer so kalt gewesen, ab uns zu hatte er auch seine weiche Seite gezeigt und deutlich gemacht, dass er sich sehr wohl um seine Kameraden sorgte. Nun ja, das war mal gewesen, jetzt gehörte das wohl auch der Vergangenheit an. Schuldig schnaubte noch eine Weile ungehalten vor sich hin, dann befand er es für genug, sich darüber aufgeregt zu haben, es führte ja doch zu nichts. "Was reg ich mich über den Kerl eigentlich so auf? Wir sind ihm egal, also kann er mir auch am Arsch vorbei gehen. Er wird schon sehen, dass wir auch alleine zurecht kommen. Das wir ihn überhaupt nicht brauchen." Damit war das Thema für ihn gegessen. Er würde Crawford seine Erkenntnis beweisen und sich selber auch. Was für eine geniale Idee, um seinem Frust Einhalt zu gebieten.  
  
Am Abend, nachdem Brad noch einmal Nagi und Farfarello, im Beisein von Schuldig, worauf Crawford bestanden hatte, mit seiner Entscheidung, nach Amerika zu gehen, konfrontiert hatte, hatte Schuldig die Nase nun endgültig gestrichen voll von dem Amerikaner. Er hatte sich zwar heute Morgen gesagt, dass es ihm egal war, ob Brad sich für sie interessierte oder nicht, aber dass Crawford nun auch noch Nagi mit seinem Verschwinden verletzt hatte, ging zu weit. Nagi hatte immer so etwas wie einen Vater in Crawford gesehen, auch wenn der Chibi es sich nicht hatte anmerken lassen, seine Gedanken waren unmissverständlich gewesen, dass es den kleinen sehr traurig machte, wenn Brad sie verließ. Als Schuldig den Amerikaner darauf angesprochen hatte, meinte dieser nur, dass Nagi mittlerweile groß genug sei, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Nagi hatte nur traurig zu Boden geblickt und genickt, worauf Brad zufrieden gelächelt hatte. Schuldig war zwar kein sozialer Mensch, aber das konnte man ja nicht mit ansehen, wie niedergeschlagen Nagi war, nur weil Brad seine eigenen egoistischen Ziele verfolgen musste. Er würde den Chibi schon irgendwie aufmuntern und zwar ohne einen Brad.  
  
Farfarello war das sowieso alles egal gewesen. Ihm war nur wichtig, dass er weiter Gott strafen konnte und das war auch ohne Brad möglich, brauchte er dafür doch keinerlei Gesellschaft. Die, die er dann haben wollte, konnte er sich auch auf der Straße suchen und überfallen. Es war sowieso viel lustiger, die angstvollen Blicke und Schreie aufzunehmen, die sich einem unwissenden Opfer entschlichen.  
  
So saß er nun in einer Bar am Tresen und kippte sich ein neues hochprozentiges Getränk hinter die Binde. Wie viele er schon intus hatte, wusste er nicht, hatte er die Gläser, die immer wieder zwischen der Bedienung und ihm wechselten, nicht gezählt. Die Zustände, die im Hause Schwarz seit heute Abend herrschten, konnte man ja im nüchternen Zustand kaum ertragen. Brad war sauer wegen Schuldig, der sich noch immer, trotzdem er es eigentlich hatte unterbinden wollen, aufregte, wie herzlos und kalt der Amerikaner doch war. Und Nagi gab vor, dass nichts wäre und er sich für Brad freute, dass dieser einer neuen Tätigkeit nachgehen konnte und ihm zu Hause auch keine Schande machen würde, weil er ja alleine zurecht kam und sowieso ganz artig wäre, wollte er seinem Erziehungsberechtigten doch keinen Ärger machen. Von der Schule, die der Kleine dann ab sofort nicht mehr besuchen wollte, erwähnte der Chibi lieber nichts, denn das hätte nur wieder Ärger gegeben. Schuldig hatte das grinsend in Nagis Gedanken gelesen und so würde der Amerikaner es schon sehr bald erfahren, war das doch ein guter Grund, dass Crawford hier bleiben müsste, um Nagis regelmäßige Schulbesuche zu überwachen. Nach drei weiteren Gläsern alkoholischem befand er es für besser, dass für heute Schluss war, drehte sich doch schon alles wundervoll um ihn herum im Kreis und konnte er sich sowieso kaum noch auf dem Barhocker halten. So zahlte er seine Zeche und taumelte zum Ausgang, wo er fast in Yohji, der mit einer hübschen Schnecke im Arm durch die Tür kam, zusammengestoßen wäre. Schuldig entschuldigte sich lallend für das Anrempeln, wofür das Weißkätzchen dem Deutschen nur einen reichlich dämlichen Blick schenkte und dann mit seiner Eroberung in die Bar ging. So etwas hätte Schuldig unter normalen Umständen sicher nicht getan. Aber was war im Moment schon normal? Momentan konnte ihn wirklich überhaupt nichts wundern, schon gar nicht in seinem angetrunkenen, wohl eher stockbesoffenen Zustand, was er sich natürlich nicht eingestehen wollte und auch garantiert nicht zugegeben hätte. Kaum auf den Beinen halten könnend, schlich der orangehaarige Kerl die dunklen Straßen entlang und kam dann nach etwas längerer Zeit auch endlich zu Hause an, wo er sich dann gleich ins Bett fallen ließ, konnte er seine Augen doch sowieso kaum noch aufhalten. Sogleich, nachdem er die Augen geschlossen hatte, war er auch schon im Land der Träume angekommen, doch dort erlebte er diese Nacht nichts besonders angenehmes, so war er reichlich froh, als er am nächsten Morgen, mit einem fetten Kater, versteht sich, aufwachen durfte.  
  
Mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen, den Kopf hängen lassend, schlurfte er ins Bad, verrichtete dort seine Morgentoilette und klatschte sich erst einmal Unmengen von eiskaltem Wasser ins Gesicht, um halbwegs ansprechbar zu werden. /Jetzt einen starken Kaffee und die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung./ Nun, das hoffte er zumindest, denn in seiner momentanen Verfassung sah er davon noch nicht viel. Sein Kopf dröhnte bestialisch und er bereute es nun fast schon, dem Alkohol gestern so sehr zugesprochen zu haben. Aber auch nur fast, die paar Stunden, die in seinem Kopf Ruhe vor Brad gewesen waren, dafür nahm er diese Strapazen doch jetzt gerne in Kauf. Er schlurfte, immer noch nur mit einem Shirt und Shorts bekleidet, aus dem Bad, Richtung Küche. //Brad, stell mir schon mal ne Tasse Kaffe hin// murrte er mental, wusste er doch genau, dass der Amerikaner um diese Zeit mit Sicherheit in der Küche saß und den Wirtschaftsteil der Tageszeitung verschlang, wie jeden Morgen. //Machs doch selber, faules Stück.// kam die niederschmetternde Antwort. Er ließ den Kopf noch etwas mehr hängen, hatte er sich doch darauf gefreut, sofort einen Schluck von dem dunklen Bohnengetränk zu schlürfen, wenn er in die Küche kam. Aber Brad hatte ja sowieso kein Stück mehr für seine Kollegen übrig, warum sollte der da auch einen Finger für sie krumm machen. War ja viel zu viel verlangt, die unverzichtbare Zeitung für eine Minute wegzulegen, um einem armen leidenden Schuldig einen Kaffe zu organisieren, der seine Lebensgeister vielleicht ein wenig mobilisierte, so dass er sich gleich wieder viel frischer fühlte.  
  
Brad blickte kurz über den Rand seiner Zeitung, als Schuldig in die Küche getrottet kam. "Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, zu viel Alkohol ist nicht gut für dich." War es hinter dem raschelnden Papier des Nachrichtenblattes zu vernehmen. "Aber wer nicht hören will..." "... muss fühlen. Ja ja ich weiß Brad." Vervollständigte ein miesgelaunter Deutscher den Satz. "Trotzdem danke, dass du mir keinen Kaffee hingestellt hast, wie ich dich gebeten habe." Fuhr dieser grummelnd fort und begann nun seinerseits im Küchenschrank zu kramen, um nach einem Becher zu fischen, den er sofort mit dampfendem Kaffee füllte. /Na der hat ja heute Morgen wieder wundervolle Laune./ stellte Crawford fest und blätterte die soeben fertig gelesene Seite um. /Nur gut, dass ich mir das heute zum letzen Mal anhören muss/ Gestern Nachmittag hatte er seinen Flug, der heute Abend gehen sollte, gebucht und sich um ein Hotelzimmer gekümmert, welches er vorerst bewohnen wollte, bis er eine akzeptable Wohnung gefunden hatte. Aber das durfte nicht allzu schwer sein, stellte er doch wenig Ansprüche an sein neues Heim. Er würde dort sowieso nur zum Schlafen hinkommen, würde er doch den ganzen Tag arbeiten, damit ja keine Langeweile aufkommen konnte, so wie hier in den letzten Monaten.  
  
Brad irgendwelche deutschen Flüche an den Kopf werfend, setzte Schuldig sich mit seinem Kaffeebecher an den Tisch und beobachtete den Amerikaner eingehend, was Crawford natürlich nicht entging, auch wenn er die Zeitung vor seiner Nase hatte. "Weißt du eigentlich schon, was Nagi vorhat, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?" begann Schuldig, aus dessen Stimme das Grinsen nicht zu überhören war. "Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du dir das mit deiner Abreise noch einmal überdenken würdest." Sprach er weiter. Crawford hob erwartungsvoll eine Braue. Was hatte sich der Deutsche jetzt schon wieder zusammengesponnen? "Du wirst es mir sicher gleich erzählen." Stellte der Amerikaner trocken fest und las weiter den Börsenbericht. "Damn." Entfuhr es ihm, als er lesen musste, dass seine Aktien gefallen waren. /Das hätte ich voraussehen müssen/ fluchte er in Gedanken und befand das Problem, wie er seine Aktien jetzt loswerden sollte für wichtiger, als das was Schuldig ihm noch erzählen wollte. "Er wird nicht mehr zur Schule gehen." Eröffnete der orangehaarige Brad schließlich Nagis Pläne. Der Amerikaner war noch mit seinen Aktien beschäftigt und bekam Schuldigs Worte deshalb nur nebenbei mit. Er winkte ab. "Blödsinn, Nagi doch nicht." Damit war das auch schon wieder vom Tisch und er widmete sich wieder dem Problem Aktien zu.  
  
Schuldig gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass Brad sich dafür so wenig interessierte, machte es ihn doch nur wieder rasender. Es war also wirklich wahr, Crawford war es egal, was mit ihnen war, der schien sich wirklich nur für seine Arbeit, Aktien und anderes zu interessieren, nur nicht für seine Kollegen. "Mach doch was du willst Brad, wirst ja sehen, was Nagi tun wird und was nicht Wenn wir dir alle so scheißegal sind." regte er sich lautstark auf und hielt sich dann den Kopf, der wieder furchtbar zu schmerzen begonnen hatte, seit er sich über Brad aufregte. Damit stand er auf, suchte nach der Schachtel mit dem Schmerztabletten, wovon er eine mit Wasser runterspülte und auf die erlösenden Wirkung wartete. Er wollte die Küche verlassen und sich einen Platz vor dem Fernseher suchen, der ihm momentan als angenehmere Gesellschaft als Brad erschien, doch ehe er aus der Tür treten konnte, räusperte Brad sich. "Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass Nagi regelmäßig die Schule besucht, verstanden." Sagte der Amerikaner mit einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. //Warum? Ich sehe das gar nicht ein, den Babysitter zu spielen. Bleib doch hier und übernehm das selber.// erwiderte Schuldig, drehte sich zu Crawford um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Abschätzig blickte er auf den älteren herab, der gerade dabei war, die Zeitung feinsäuberlich zusammen zu falten. "Du wirst!" sagte Crawford noch einmal mit Nachdruck und funkelte den Deutschen an. "Und wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass Nagi auch nur einmal nicht in der Schule war, wird es hier mächtig Ärger geben." Sagte er und ließ seine Worte eine Weile wirken. "Und sei dir gewiss, ich werde das erfahren." Schuldig wurde das überhebliche Gehabe von Brad wirklich zu blöd. "Ach leck mich doch" sagte er und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den Fernseher auf volle Lautstärke drehte und den Bildschirm auf sich einflimmern ließ. Brad hatte sie doch wirklich nicht mehr alle. /Gar nichts werde ich für ihn tun. Warum auch? Ich sehe das gar nicht ein, sein Mädchen für alles zu sein. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sich einfach so aus dem Staub macht./  
  
Brad hatte nicht erwartet, dass Schuldig seinem Befehl einfach so nachkommen würde, so etwas hätte dem Deutschen auch nicht ähnlich gesehen. Dennoch würde er das nicht einfach so hinnehmen. /Er wird meiner Aufforderung nachkommen, ansonsten wird es vor meiner Abreise noch einmal mächtig Ärger geben/ Und das sah garantiert nicht rosig aus, denn so langsam riss auch Brad der Geduldsfaden, der bei ihm eigentlich sehr strapazierfähig war, aber was zu viel war, war zu viel, das würde er auch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
  
Nun auch etwas schlechtgelaunt stapfte er über den Flur zu Nagis Zimmer, wo er die Tür aufriss und das Licht anschallte. Das Nagi um diese Zeit noch selig schlief, lies Brad in diesem Moment völlig kalt. Der Junge würde auch etwas zu hören bekommen, wenn dieser einfach so die Schule schwänzte. Solche Zustände sollten hier gar nicht erst aufkommen. "Nagi!" sagte er laut und blickte auf den sich langsam rekelnden Chibi im Bett. Dieser schmatzte schlaftrunken und blinzelte Brad dann ob des hellen Lichtes aus winzigen Augen an. Gähnend wollte der Kleine wissen, was denn los sei, wo es doch noch mitten in der Nacht war. "Ist es wahr, dass du nicht mehr zur Schule gehen willst, wenn ich in Amerika bin?" fiel er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus und blickte Nagi noch immer durchdringend an.  
  
Der Chibi war nun hellwach und setzte sich im Bett kerzengerade auf, blickte den Amerikaner aus großen Augen an. "Was?" fragte er entsetzt und wurde etwas rot um die Nase, war er doch ertappt worden. /Woher weiß er das/ doch er konnte sich schon selbst eine Antwort darauf geben. Entweder hatte Brad mal wieder eine Vision gehabt oder aber Schuldig hatte das irgendwie mitbekommen. Und wenn der Deutsche etwas wusste, dann wusste es kurz darauf jeder anderen im Haus auch. Er seufzte und legte sich zurück ins Bett, um die Decke biss zur Nase zu ziehen, damit Crawford seine Röte nicht sah. /Hab ich mir etwa Hoffnungen gemacht, dass Brad das nicht erfahren würde? Der bekommt doch alles mit, was er wissen will// Seufzend blickte er seinen Erziehungsberechtigten aus noch etwas müden Augen an. "Was soll das?" wollte Brad wissen und blickte den 15 jährigen kalt an. "Wir zahlen viel Geld für deine Schulbildung und du trittst das mit Füßen. Wenn du nicht mehr zur Schule gehst kommst du hier gar nicht mehr heraus. Verdammt, Nagi, du musst unter Gesellschaft." Brads Stimme war immer lauter geworden, was Nagi zusammenzucken ließ. Er sagte jedoch nichts, da Brad seinen Worten ja doch keine Beachtung geschenkt hätte. Für den Amerikaner war er sowieso noch immer das Kind, was dieser damals bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Er fühlte sich in der Schule unterfordert, noch eine Klassenstufe zu überspringen hielten die Lehrer für nicht empfehlenswert, wäre der Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und seinen Klassenkameraden dann zu groß. Er hatte keine Freunde, weil keiner etwas mit ihm zutun haben wollte, da er anders war, als die anderen und auch sonst fühlte er sich dort nicht besonders wohl. Das einzige, was ihn noch zur Schule getrieben hatte, war, dass er dort ab und zu Omi über den Weg gelaufen war. Die beiden hatten sich eigentlich immer recht gut verstanden, wenn sie mal einige Worte gewechselt hatten. Aber das durfte hier keiner wissen, denn das hätte nur Ärger gegeben, waren sie doch eigentlich Feind und solchen durfte es ja nicht möglich sein, freundlich miteinander umzugehen. So sah Brad und wahrscheinlich auch Schuldig das. Nagi war da ganz anderer Meinung, aber ihn fragte hier ja keiner. Schließlich war er ja nur ein Kind, was nichts zu sagen hatte. Er wich Crawfords Blick unsicher aus und fixierte die Wand. "Du würdest es ja doch nicht verstehen." Sagte er schließlich leise und erwartete schon den nächsten Wutausbruch von Brad, der jedoch ausblieb. Er wollte zwar nicht, dass Brad ihn verachtete, aber sich in der Schule langweilen, das wollte er ebenso wenig. Zu Hause konnte er besseres tun, als nur herumsitzen und das war ihm um ein vielfaches lieber, als die nervigen Mitschüler um sich herum zu haben, die über ihn tuschelten. Solche Gesellschaft brauchte er nicht. Schon früh hatte er mit der Einsamkeit leben gelernt, also brauchte er auch jetzt niemanden. Alleine kam man sowieso am besten zurecht, wurde man so doch nicht verletzt, wenn man niemanden um sich herum hatte. "Du wirst gehen, ansonsten kannst du was erleben." Kündigte Crawford an und verließ das Zimmer. Nagi wandte den Blick zur Tür, aus der Brad hinaus verschwunden war. Irgendwie verspürte er keinen Drang, den Anordnungen des Amerikaners nachzukommen. Auch wenn der sein Erziehungsberechtigter war und er einen Vater in Brad gesehen hatte, so musste er doch daran denken, wie Schuldig über ihn gesprochen hatte, dass Crawford sich überhaupt nicht mehr für sie interessierte. Vielleicht hatte der Deutsche ja sogar recht. Immerhin hatte Brad nicht widersprochen, als er gesagt hatte, dass der es sowieso nicht verstehen würde, warum er nicht mehr in die Schule wollte und nachgefragt hatte er auch nicht. Etwas traurig krallte er seine Hände in die kuschelige Bettdecke. Wenn nicht mal mehr Brad sich für den Chibi interessierte, wie sollte das dann noch mit ihm weiter gehen? Aber warum hatte Schuldig sich so für ihn eingesetzt? Das hatte er auch nicht nachvollziehen können. Der orangehaarige war doch sonst nicht so mitfühlend für irgendjemanden. Er verstand das ganze nicht so recht. Aber jetzt war dafür auch erst einmal keine Zeit mehr. Er musste in die Schule, wenigstens heute noch, wo Brad noch da war. Was morgen sein würde, würde sich dann entscheiden.  
  
Er hievte seine fünf Koffer, die er mitschleppte, Schuldigs Meinung nach viel zu viel, ins Taxi. Er hatte aber auf nichts verzichten können. Allein schon seine ganzen Unterlagen hatte mindestens zwei Koffer gefüllt und dann noch die ganzen Anzüge, die er brauchte, wollte er doch nicht jedem Tag mit dem selben herumlaufen. Brad trat noch einmal zurück ins Haus und steckte den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer, wo Schuldig immer noch vor dem Fernseher saß, sich Talkshows und Soaps ansah. Der Deutsche blickte sich nicht einmal um, als Crawford ihm erklärte, dass er jetzt fahren würde. Er nickte nur und sagte "Machs gut." Mehr war da nicht drin, war der orangehaarige wohl noch immer sauer. //Sei nicht so nachtragend, Schuldig. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir so auseinandergehen.// Oh man, das hörte sich ja gerade so an, als würde er etwas mit Schuldig haben. Gott sei Dank war dem nicht so. Wäre ja auch noch schöner gewesen, mit dieser Nervensäge. Brad schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken fortzuschwemmen. //Und kümmer dich auch um Nagi und Farfarello. Ich möchte nicht mitbekommen, wie das Haus in die Luft fliegt oder eine Bombe einschlägt// schickte er schließlich noch an Schuldig, das würde der Deutsche auf keinen Fall überhören. //Kannst ja hier bleiben, wenn du solche Angst hast, dass wir was anstellen// kam die trockene Antwort zurück. Brad seufzte. Er wollte sich so kurz vor seiner Abreise eigentlich nicht mehr mit Schuldig anlegen, deshalb ging er auch nicht auf dessen Worte ein. "Also dann Schuldig. Machs gut. Wir sehen uns bald wieder." Sagte er und drehte sich um. "Ja, bis dann." Kam die gelangweilte Antwort von Schuldig, dann war wieder alles ruhig. Crawford verließ schließlich das Haus und stieg ins Taxi, welches dann auch gleich gen Flughafen losfuhr.  
  
Obwohl er sich eigentlich darauf gefreut hatte, dass Brad nun endlich weg war, war Schuldig doch ans Fenster getreten und blickte dem, sich immer weiter entfernenden, Taxi nach. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass der Amerikaner jetzt erst mal nicht mehr da war, vielleicht auch erst in mehreren Monaten wiederkehren würde, wenn überhaupt. Brad hatte das zwar gesagt, aber man wusste ja nie, was in dessen Hirn zu vorging, Wenn es um Crawfords Karriere ging, vergaß er doch alles andere um sich herum. Also, warum sollte er dann zurück kehren. Davon wollte der Deutsche zwar nicht ausgehen, aber zuzutrauen war Brad ja alles. Als das Taxi nicht mehr zu sehen war, pflanzte Schuldig sich zurück auf das Sofa und ließ den Nachmittag mit einer weiteren Talkshow, in der sich die beiden Parteien eine schöne Schlammschlacht lieferten, ausklingen. 


	2. Einkaufen und andere Probleme

Hier ist der zweite Teil. Kommentare sind natürlich wie immer willkommen ^^ Die Charas gehören auch diesmal nicht mir und Geld verdiene ich natürlich auch leider keins. Ein großes Dankeschön geht mal wieder an Cranberry, die so lieb war, das ganze Beta zu lesen Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
Teil 2 Einkaufen und andere Probleme  
  
Die erste Woche war wie Urlaub, ohne Brad. Doch dann kam das böse Erwachen, als der Kühlschrank gänzlich leer war. Nur eine Tüte saure Milch, die von Keimen sicher nur so sprießte und etwas undefinierbar rotes, was vor Pilzkulturen nur so lebte, waren alles, was dort noch zu finden war. Und das ließ Schuldig auch, wo es war. Kam gar nicht in Frage, dass er sich noch eine Infektion holte, wenn er das auch nur berührte. Es gab da zwar auch noch den Pizzaservice, der ihn mit Nahrung versorgen konnte, doch der hing ihm nach einer Woche auch schon zum Halse raus. Da half wohl nur eins: einkaufen. Das gefiel ihm zwar überhaupt nicht, da er das hasste wie die Pest. Er kam sich immer vor, wie eine Hausfrau mit drei Kindern, wenn er einen Einkaufswagen vor sich herschieben musste. Aber es half alles nichts. Farfarello konnte er um so etwas nicht bitten, der würde nur unschuldige Passanten anfallen und Nagi war in der Schule. Ja, der Chibi war tatsächlich in die Lehranstalt gegangen. Natürlich nicht freiwillig, sondern durch Drohungen von Schuldig. Er wunderte sich bis heute, warum er den Jungen überhaupt dorthin schickte. Eigentlich hätte es ihm egal sein müssen, wo er ursprünglich nichts hatte tun wollen, was Brad ihm aufgetragen hatte. Aber aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen hatte er dennoch dafür gesorgt, dass Nagi regelmäßig zur Schule ging.  
  
Da Nagi nicht da war, musste er das also selbst in die Hand nehmen, da er nicht bis heute Abend warten wollte, denn der Hunger plagte ihn jetzt. So schnappte er sich schnell Zettel und Stift und überlegte, was er alles kaufen musste, um für die nächsten Tage oder vielleicht Wochen, über die Runden zu kommen, denn so schnell würde ihn dann sicher nichts wieder in den Supermarkt ziehen. Nachdem er schließlich eine längere Liste, um genau zu sein zwei DIN A4 Blätter, geschrieben hatte, nickte er zufrieden. Bei einigen Dingen hätte Brad sicher die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen, aber der war ja Gott sei Dank nicht da und so konnte Schuldig endlich mal all das kaufen, was er gerne wollte. Dabei handelte es sich zwar überwiegend um nicht sehr gesunde Sachen, aber da Crawford nicht da war, konnte ihn auch keiner ermahnen, dass er doch bitte auf seine Gesundheit achten sollte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen packte er seine Geldbörse ein und verließ das Haus. Hach, das Leben konnte doch so schön sein, wenn ein gewisser Amerikaner und Spießer hoch 3 nicht da war.  
  
Fröhlich die Melodie des Liedes pfeifend, was im Laden im Hintergrund dudelte, schob er den Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge, des viel zu großen Supermarktes. /Man man, die sollten hier wirklich Orientierungsschilder aufstellen, damit man sich hier nicht verläuft./ regte er sich dann doch mal über die schlecht organisierte Anordnung der Regale auf. Konnte ja nicht sein, dass heute alles gut ging. Außerdem brauchte er einen guten Vorwand, warum er in den nächsten Wochen nicht mehr hier hin kommen wollte. Um ein Haar wäre es ihm sogar wirklich passiert, dass er in den Weiten der Lebensmittelregale verloren gegangen wäre. Er sah es schon in der Zeitung stehen, groß und breit auf dem Titelblatt als Schlagzeile: Verschollen im Supermarkt. Gar nicht auszudenken, was nachts in solch einem großen Supermarkt alles passieren konnte. Nein, das wollte er lieber nicht erleben und deshalb würde er auch erst mal nicht wieder herkommen. Und wenn ihnen dann irgendwann das Essen ausging, schickte er eben Nagi. Der Junge freute sich sicher auch mal über etwas Abwechslung in seinem tristen Alltag, also war das doch genau die richtige Tätigkeit für ihn. Mensch, was hatte er heute wieder für geniale Ideen. Naja, er hieß nicht umsonst Schuldig, da gab es sowieso nur erstklassige Einfälle.  
  
Als der Einkaufswagen bereits halb voll war, bog er in die Süßwarenabteilung ein, wo er auch ordentlich was in den Wagen packte. Dem folgte noch eine Familienpackung Marshmellows und massenweise anderer Süßkram. Nagi liebte die Teile und Schuldig fand es auch lustig, den Zuckerkram im Feuer zerschmelzen zu lassen. Ein Blick auf seine Einkaufsliste verriet ihm, dass jetzt noch die Getränke fehlten und dann hatte er endlich alles. Wurde aber auch Zeit, er war schon viel zu lange hier. So steuerte er schließlich die Getränkeabteilung, die er dann auch mit einigen Hindernissen, wie eine Konservenpyramide, die er beinahe umgefahren hätte oder das Kind, dem er über die Füße fuhr, weil es einfach nicht aus dem Weg gehen wollte, ankam. Wer nicht hören wollte, musste eben fühlen, da hatte er auch mit einem nervig plärrendem Kind kein Mitleid. Kinder konnte er sowieso nicht leiden, die gingen ihm so was von auf die Nerven, mit ihrer quengeligen Art. Da störte es ihn wenig, dass das Kind dort hinten jetzt heulend an seiner Mutter hing und ihr wehklagte, wie gemein das doch von dem orangehaarigem Onkel gewesen war, ihm einfach über die Füße zu fahren. Als Dank dafür schickte er der Heulboje einfach eine Portion Kopfschmerzen und gut war.  
  
Endlich konnte er ungestört seinen Einkauf fortsetzen und kam dann auch bei den Getränken an. Da hatte er nun die Qual der Wahl bei solch einem reichhaltigen Angebot. Erst mal packte er Saft für Nagi ein, den der Chibi immer haben wollte. Und für Farfarello? Was sollte man da nehmen? Im Grunde wusste er kaum etwas über den Iren. Nun ja, auch nicht sein Problem. Er packte einfach ein paar Flaschen von dem hübsch roten Tomatensaft ein, den würde Farfarello sicher mögen, war er doch so schön blutig rot. Schließlich suchte er sich noch ein paar Softdrinks und ganz wichtig, jede Menge Alkohol. Das sparte Geld, wenn er sich zu Hause schon anheiterte, brauchte er unterwegs nicht mehr so viele Getränke kaufen. Eine sehr schlaue Masche, wie er fand.  
  
Nachdem er schließlich alles hatte, kutschierte Schuldig den Wagen zur Kasse. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, alles auf das Band zu legen. Erstens war das viel zu viel, türmten sich die Sachen, die im Wagen lagen, doch schon bis über den Rand. Und zweitens würde er sowieso nicht bezahlen. Telepath zu sein, hatte wirklich viele Vorteile, konnte man sich das Leben doch so um einiges angenehmer gestalten. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einigen Worten in ihren Kopf, schob Schuldig den Einkaufswagen an der Verkäuferin vorbei durch die Kasse und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Tag, was die Frau zwar etwas verwirrt, aber eben so freundlich erwiderte. Gemütlich schob Schuldig den Wagen zum Auto und lud dort alles rein, um endlich nach Hause zu kommen, wo er dann immer noch keine Ruhe hatte, weil ja alles noch weggeräumt werden wollte. /Juhu, wie ich mich drauf freue/ dachte er voller Vorfreude und machte sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
Eilig verließ er das Schulgebäude, um schnell nach Hause zu kommen. Nach Schulschluss hielt ihn nie lange noch etwas in der Schule, war er es doch sowieso schon leid, hier immer noch hinzumüssen, obwohl Nagi nach Brads Abreise eigentlich nicht mehr hingehen wollte. Aber Schuldig musste ihm ja einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Dafür hätte er dem Deutschen wirklich den Hals umdrehen können. Nun ja, aber das funktionierte sowieso nicht, da auch das von Schuldig vereitelt werden würde, wenn er so was auch nur versuchte. Das war doch zum aus der Haut fahren, nichts war ihm vergönnt. Also machte er sich nun auf dem Heimweg, in der Hoffnung, dort nicht gleich auf den Deutschen zu treffen, der ihn sowieso nur wieder auf die Nerven gehen würde. Der Orangehaarige konnte so schlimm sein, wenn ihm langweilig war. Und das war garantiert wieder der Fall, gab es doch wirklich rein gar nichts für ihn zu tun. Aber eigentlich war das auch nicht wirklich sein Problem, ob Schuldig Beschäftigung hatte oder nicht, so lange er nicht Opfer von dessen Langeweile wurde.  
  
Nagi wollte gerade das Schulgelände durch das Tor verlassen, als er jemanden hinter sich seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Augenblicklich begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und Wärme stieg in seine Wangen. Omi... Kurz huschte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Der Tag konnte ja doch noch ganz nett werden. So schnell wie das Lächeln erschienen war, verschwand es aber auch schon wieder aus seinem Gesicht. Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Omi wusste zwar, dass Nagi den Jungen sympathisch fand, aber wie seine Gefühle wirklich aussahen, darüber wusste der Weiß Junge nichts. Und es war vielleicht auch besser, wenn das so blieb. Omi würde das sicher nicht lustig finden. Und Nagi wollte dieses harmonische Verhältnis, was momentan zwischen ihnen bestand, auch nicht zerstören, deshalb verschloss er diese Gefühle lieber ganz tief in sich.  
  
Lächelnd kam Omi auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Hey." Begrüßte er Nagi freundlich, was er nickend erwiderte. "Wie geht's dir?" wollte Omi wissen und plapperte weiter vor sich hin, wovon Nagi den Sinn jedoch nicht mitbekam, da er wie gebannt den blonden Jungen beäugte. Er war so schön, so anziehend wirkte er auf Nagi. Er hing an Omis Lippen, nahm jedes Wort des Jungen in sich auf. Wie gerne hätte er einmal von diesen zarten Lippen gekostet, sie berührt. Bestimmt waren sie ganz weich und warm, wie er es sich in seinen Träumen schon ausgemalt hatte und dort auch schon oft getan hatte. Doch das ging natürlich nicht, riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. Diese Erkenntnis riss ihn gleich wieder in einen tiefen dunklen Abgrund und Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus. Warum war die Welt nur so ungerecht? Seufzend kam er wieder in die Realität zurück. Omi hatte aufgehört zu reden und sah Nagi besorgt an. "Hast du was, Nagi-kun?" wollte er wissen. Der Angesprochene schüttelte schnell den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Omi davon Wind bekam, was mit ihm los war. "Nein nein, Omi, alles bestens. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Doch wirklich überzeugend wirkte er nicht. Trotz des Lächelns auf den Lippen wirkte er enttäuscht und traurig. Omi legte den Kopf schief und blickte Nagi durchdringend an. "Das glaub ich dir nicht Nagi. Du hast doch was. Das merke ich doch." Er trat noch einen Schritt weiter auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen zu, dem diese Nähe von Omi langsam wirklich unangenehm wurde. /Wenn er noch dichter kommt, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich noch länger beherrschen kann./ Das war aber auch so was von schwer, wenn man hier den bestaussehendsten Jungen von der ganzen Welt vor sich stehen hatte und zudem noch Objekt der Begierde Nummer eins. "Komm schon, Nagi-kun, mir kannst du es doch sagen. Wir sind doch Freunde." Zu allem Überfluss legte Omi nun auch noch eine Hand auf Nagis Schulter. Er musste wirklich mit sich ringen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Merkte der Blonde denn nicht, wie sehr er ihn mit so etwas quälte? Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie denn auch? Omi wusste ja nicht einmal, wie es um Nagi stand, dass der sich so sehr nach dem Weiß Jungen verzerrte. /Bitte, nimm deine Hände von mir... Ich kann sonst für nichts garantieren/ Nagi atmete tief durch und löste Omis Hand mit zittrigen Händen von seiner Schulter. "Das willst du nicht wissen." Sagte er, versuchte jegliche Emotionen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, und blickte Omi direkt in die Augen.  
  
Verwundert sah Omi den Schwarz Chibi an. Was war denn heute mit dem los? So kannte er Nagi gar nicht. Na ja, vielleicht in den Anfängen war Nagi so gewesen, aber das war ja schon etwas her und seitdem war Nagi eigentlich immer nett, freundlich und zuvorkommend gewesen. Er ließ seine Hand sinken, die Nagi weggeschoben hatte und blickte den dunkelhaarigen weiter fragend an. "Wie meinst du das, Nagi?" fragte er, konnte er sich einfach keinen Reim auf Nagis Veralten machen. Er spürte genau, dass der Jüngere etwas vor ihm verbarg, doch was das sein sollte, er wusste es nicht. "Glaub mir, Omi, es ist besser, für dich und für mich... Du wirst mich sicher hassen, wenn du es weißt." Erklärte Nagi. Aus großen Augen starrte er den Chibi an. "Was?" Kopfschüttelnd kam er wieder etwas weiter auf Nagi zu. "Ich werde dich nie hassen. Egal, was es auch ist. Mach dir deswegen also keine Sorgen." Er schenkte Nagi wieder ein Lächeln, um ihn zu ermuntern, es zu erzählen. Was konnte so schlimm sein, dass Nagi Angst hatte, er würde ihn hassen? Dabei hatte er den Schwarzjungen doch so gerne. Er würde ihn doch niemals verachten. Weiterhin wandte er den Blick nicht von Nagi ab. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Manchmal ist es besser, etwas für sich zu behalten." Meinte der dunkelhaarige abweisend und blickte zu Boden. Er sah so traurig aus. So gerne hätte er Nagi geholfen. Aber wie, wenn sich dieser vor ihm verschloss. Er wollte den anderen auch nicht drängen.  
  
Omi konnte nicht anders und legte wieder die Hände auf Nagis Schultern. Sanft sah er dem Schwarz in die Augen. "Nagi, du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Wenn du Probleme hast, helfe ich dir doch...." Versuchte er weiter etwas aus Nagi herauszubekommen, auch wenn er langsam schon verzweifelt klang. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er noch tun sollte, es machte ihn selber traurig, Nagi so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Der jüngere gefiel ihm viel besser, wenn er fröhlich war. Er liebte Nagis Lächeln. Doch statt diesem süßen Lächeln, welches Omi so gerne sah, erblickte er vor sich nur einen ernsten, sehr traurig wirkenden Nagi, der weiterhin den Kopf schüttelte. "Mir kann keiner helfen. Am allerwenigsten du, Omi. Da muss ich alleine durch. Tut mir leid." "Aber..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn da spürte er schon Nagis Lippen auf den seinen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, hatte er doch mit so etwas jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet. Mit vor Schreck rasendem Herzen, stieß er Nagi von sich, drehte sich um und lief davon.  
  
Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, teils vom schnellen Laufen, aber auch noch immer von der Aufregung wegen des Kusses. Was hatte Nagi sich nur dabei gedacht, ihn zu küssen? Ja, er mochte den Schwarz Jungen gerne, aber so etwas... Omi schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken fortzuspülen. /Das muss ein schlechter Scherz von ihm gewesen sein. So was kann Nagi doch nicht ernst gemeint haben./ ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Das war doch alles absurd. Er hätte doch sicher etwas gemerkt, wenn Nagi mehr für ihn empfunden hätte, als nur Freundschaft. Für ihn war das viel zu abwegig. Also vergaß er das ganze am besten ganz schnell wieder, um sich nicht unnötig damit zu belasten.  
  
Nagi hatte Omi lange nachgesehen, sein Herz schmerzte, ob dieser harschen Abfuhr. Aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Das Omi ihm um den Hals fallen würde und ihm gestehen würde, wie sehr er sich nach Nagi verzehrt hatte? /Ich hätte es mir gleich denken können. Warum war ich nur so dumm, mich gehen zu lassen?/ Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es klar gewesen war, dass das Thema damit abgehackt war. Aber dennoch spürte er in sich eine unendliche Enttäuschung. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass er rein gar keine Chance bei Omi haben würde. Die Reaktion des Weiß war ja unmissverständlich gewesen, dass ein erneuter Annäherungsversuch ebenfalls daneben gehen würde.  
  
Er spürte, wie Tränen in ihm hochstiegen. Schnell wischte er sich über die Augen. Er wollte nicht wegen so etwas weinen, wegen gar nichts. Er war doch stark, hatte seine Gefühle immer geschafft zu verstecken. Also, warum sollte das jetzt nicht auch gelingen? War doch sowieso sinnlos, wegen etwas zu weinen, wo er sowieso wusste, dass es unmöglich war, zu erreichen. Besser war es, sich jetzt in etwas anderes, gewinnbringendes hinein zu hängen, so dass er diese ganze blöde Sache schnell verdrängen konnte. Nagi schniefte noch ein letztes Mal und machte sich dann mit hängendem Kopf auf den Heimweg.  
  
Mehrere Stunden hatte Schuldig damit zugebracht, die ganzen Einkäufe wegzuräumen, was ihn eine Menge Nerven und Schweiß gekostet hatte. Aber so konnte er wenigstens stolz behaupten, er hatte etwas getan. Zwar nicht die beste Arbeit, die er sich vorstellen konnte, aber das spielte ja keine Rolle, sie war wenigstens sinnvoll gewesen, war der Kühlschrank jetzt ja wieder voll und die Vorräte aufgefüllt. Und das beste war, er musste so schnell nicht wieder Einkaufen fahren. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, schnappte er sich eine Dose Cola und eine Tüte Chips und verkrümelte sich ins Wohnzimmer vor den Fernseher, wo er endlich mal in Ruhe deutsches Programm sehen konnte, ohne dass sich jemand beschwerte. So saß er nun gemütlich die Beine hochgelegt, schlürfte sein koffeinhaltiges Erfrischungsgetränk, knusperte geröstete Kartoffelscheibchen in sich hinein und ließ eine Folge von Gute Zeiten Schlechte Zeiten auf sich einflimmern. Er mochte diese Serie zwar nicht besonders gerne, aber man konnte sich immer wieder gut über den Blödsinn, der da gezeigt wurde, amüsieren.  
  
Lange hatte der Deutsche jedoch nichts von seiner Ruhe, als er die Tür klappen hörte. Schuldig legte die Chipstüte weg, setzte sich ordentlich auf dem Sofa hin und fing die Gedanken der Person ein, die da gerade gekommen war. Nagi und er schien nicht sehr glücklich zu sein. Weiter wühlte er erst einmal nicht, obwohl es ihn schon interessiert hätte, was der Grund für Nagis schlechte Laune gewesen war. Langsam erhob er sich von der Couch und schlenderte in den Flur, wo er einen ziemlich niedergeschlagenen Chibi vorfand. Er sah noch viel schlechter aus, als Schuldig das aus dessen Gedanken herausgelesen hatte. Deshalb verzichtete er auch auf einen sarkastischen Kommentar und sah den jüngeren fragend an. Auch wenn man ihm das nicht zutraute und noch viel weniger ansah, so hatte er tatsächlich Gefühle und konnte sich auch um andere sorgen. Und genau das war jetzt der Fall. Es war ja wohl offensichtlich, dass der kleine eine Schulter zum Ausheulen brauchte. "Hey Nagi, was ist los?" fragte er und sah den dunkelhaarigen weiterhin an. Der schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und wollte an Schuldig vorbeigehen. "Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Schuldig." Sagte der kleine abweisend. /Gut, wenn du es nicht sagen willst, werd ich's eben selber suchen./ beschloss er und klinkte sich sogleich in Nagis Gedanken ein, wo er einige interessante Dinge find. Eine Augenbraue hebend, lächelte er Nagi an. "So ist das also." Er verstand nur zu gut, wie sich Nagi jetzt fühlte und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Ist doch kein Grund solch ein Trübsal zu blasen." Ihm fiel da was ein und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Hey, ich hab Marshmellows gekauft. Die magst du doch so gerne. Lass uns später im Garten ein Lagerfeuer machen und die Teile dadrauf grillen. Dann geht's dir bestimmt gleich wieder besser Und dazu trinken wir Sake." So ein gemütliches Lagerfeuer hatte doch etwas für sich. So etwas hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Brad hatte gegen solche Aktionen ja immer irgendwas einzuwenden gehabt. Verpesstet die Luft, macht Dreck, zu Laut... und all solche anderen Gründe, die dagegen sprachen. Die waren Crawford nie ausgegangen, wenn es darum ging, irgendetwas zu verbieten. Aber der spießige Amerikaner war nicht da und so konnten sie das getrost durchziehen. Ein Blick in Nagis Gesicht bestätigte ihm, dass dieser Vorschlag ein wenig Erfolg gehabt hatte. Der Junge sah schon etwas besser aus. Der Chibi nickte. "Können wir machen." Tat er dann seine Zustimmung kund, die natürlich um einiges unbegeisterter klang, als Nagi es insgeheim war. Aber Schuldig wäre nicht Schuldig, wenn er nicht herausgefunden hätte, dass Nagi sich sehr wohl darauf freute.  
  
Keine halbe Stunde später hatte Schuldig sich daran gemacht im Garten trockene Hölzer zusammenzusuchen, die sich für ein Lagerfeuer eigneten. Die herumstehenden Bäume boten genug Material für das Feuer. Als er genug Äste zusammen hatte, schichtete er sie ordentlich auf, so dass sie später ein gutes Feuer anfachen konnten. Er gab sich extra viel Mühe, denn es galt ja, einen niedergeschlagenen Nagi aufzumuntern. Und bei dessen Liebesglück würde er auch noch nachhelfen, hatte er grinsend beschlossen. Immerhin ging es hier um ihren Chibi. Der sollte auch mal glücklich sein. Das würde nicht schwer werden, war Nagis Angebeteter doch ein naives kleines Weißkätzchen, dass sich sicher gut anlocken ließ. Diese Aktion würde sicher noch lustig werden. Nagi konnte dann glücklich mit seinem Omi zusammen sein und er hatte seinen Spaß. Was gab es besseres, als zwei Dinge zu verbinden?  
  
So saßen sie dann am Abend, als es schon dunkel war, vor dem Lagerfeuer, hatten ihre Marshmellows auf Stöcke gespießt und hielten diese ins Feuer, sahen ihnen zu, wie sie schmolzen und genossen den Sake, der besonders bei Schuldig in Mengen floss. Das dort, wo das Feuer brannte, der Rasen weggekokelt worden war, übersah Schuldig gekonnt. Da wäre sowieso wieder Gras über die Sache gewachsen bis Brad wiederkam, also würde es dafür dann sicher auch keinen Ärger geben. So hoffte er jedenfalls. Selbst Farfarello hatte sich bequemt, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Der hielt den Zuckerkram jedoch lieber mit der bloßen Hand ins Feuer anstatt an einem Stöckchen, da das ja Gott verletzte, wenn er sich die Hand verbrannte, wovon er selber natürlich nicht viel mitbekam, aber das war ihm reichlich egal.  
  
Der Abend schritt immer weiter fort, es ging schon bald auf Mitternacht zu, die Tüte mit den bunten Marshmellows leerte sich immer weiter und auch der Sake neigte sich schon dem Ende zu, woran auch Nagi nicht ganz unschuldig war, hatte er doch ebenfalls ordentlich einen über den Durst getrunken, um seinen Frust zu ersäufen, was ihm auch wunderbar gelungen war. Das würde morgen einen ordentlichen Kater geben, doch von irgendwelchen Konsequenzen wollte der Junge jetzt gar nichts wissen, sondern lieber noch den schönen Abend mit Schuldig und Farfarello genießen. Wobei der Ire sich nach zwei Gläsern des Alkohols irgendwo unter einen Baum verkrochen hatte und da nun friedlich seinen Rausch ausschlief. Der Irre schien wirklich überhaupt keinen Alkohol zu vertragen. Ihm auch recht, so blieb mehr für Schuldig und ihn übrig. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, wie man den Abend noch etwas aufpeppen konnte. Ein paar Lieder. Was war ein Lagerfeuer ohne Gesang? Das war ja, wie Winter ohne Schnee, wie Licht ohne Schatten oder Atmen ohne Sauerstoff. Ohne irgendwelche Lieder konnte der Abend unmöglich zu Ende gehen. Als er Schuldig darauf ansprach meinte der: "Gute Idee. Kennst du noch die Lieder, die ich dir damals beigebracht habe?" Natürlich kannte er die deutschen Kinderlieder, die Schuldig ihn damals gelehrt hatte noch. Nagi verstand denn Sinn dieser Lieder zwar nicht, aber die Worte und Melodien waren ihm sehr wohl im Gedächtnis geblieben.  
  
Laut und mehr schlecht als recht, hallten schließlich Lieder wie Alle meine Entchen, Hänschen Klein oder Meine Oma fährt im Hühnerstall Motorrad, durch die Nacht. Zum Glück lag das Schwarz Haus etwas außerhalb und Nachbarn gab es im Umkreis von mehr als einem Kilometer auch keine, sonst hätte sich Anwohner sicher über die schiefen Töne und oft falsch ausgesprochenen Worte, vonseiten Nagis, sicher schon längst beschwert. Aber da das nicht der Fall war, sangen die beiden fröhlich weiter, was ihnen noch in den Sinn kam.  
  
Doch irgendwann musste auch der schönste Abend zu Ende gehen. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt, alle Nahrung leer und Nagi war auch schon halb am Schlafen. Der Alkoholkonsum hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Schuldig, der sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten konnte, trug den kleinen schwankend nach oben in sein Bett. Er selber wollte auch gleich in seins. Kurz trat er noch einmal ans Fenster und blickte in den dunklen Garten hinunter, der aussah wie ein Schlachtfeld. Aber das würde er morgen oder so aufräumen. Jetzt hätte er dafür sowieso keinen Nerv mehr gehabt.  
  
Schwerfällig ließ er sich schließlich in sein Bett fallen. Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft, sich seiner Klamotten zu entledigen, doch mehr auch nicht, konnte er seine Augen sowieso kaum noch offen halten. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er gleich, nachdem er sich in sein weiches Federbett gekuschelt hatte, im Reich der Träume verschwunden war.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Schuldig unsanft von einem stetigen Hämmern geweckt, was irgendwo herkam. Erst dachte er, es wären die Kopfschmerzen, die in seinem Kopf pochten, doch als er halbwegs wach war, erkannte er, dass die Geräusche von unten kamen. Aus winzigen Augen warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb Acht. Welcher Irre wagte es, ihn zu so eine unchristlichen Zeit aus dem Bett zu jagen? Und so war seine Laune gleich am frühen Morgen im Keller. Es ging ihm hundeelend, wegen dem beschissenen Kater, den er aufgrund der großen Menge Sake, den er gestern getrunken hatte, bekommen hatte und wäre gerne noch ein paar Stunden liegen geblieben. Aber das war ihm ja vergönnt, wo das Klopfen da unten einfach kein Ende nehmen wollte. Ganz langsam, immer einen Fuß vor den nächsten setzend, kam er dann schließlich unten an, bei der Quelle dieses Lärmes. Er erschrak etwas, als er die Fratze an der Fensterscheibe im Wohnzimmer kleben sah, doch als er den Besitzer dieses zerdrückten Gesicht an der Scheide identifiziert hatte, wurde er umso ungehaltener. Er öffnete die Tür und blickte den Iren missbilligend an. "Farfarello, was soll dieser Lärm so früh am Morgen?" verlange er zu wissen und hielt sich für Momente den schmerzenden Kopf. "Selber Schuld, wenn ihr mich einfach draußen last. War verdammt kalt in der Nacht. Kannst froh sein, dass das Gott verletzt, sonst hätte ich dich mal verletzt." Sagte Farfarello ruhig und ging an dem Deutschen vorbei zurück in seinen Keller. "Hmpf." War alles, was Schuldig dazu noch zu sagen hatte. Jetzt war seine Laune wirklich auf dem Nullpunkt und er brauchte unbedingt etwas, um sich abzureagieren und er wusste auch schon, wer sich da als Opfer am besten eignete. Nagi war noch nicht aus den Federn gekrochen und die Schule rief, wie jeden Morgen. Kam ja gar nicht in Frage, dass der Junge, nur weil er ein paar Gläser Alkohol getrunken hatte, zu Hause blieb und seinen Kater kurierte. Mit ihm hatte man schließlich auch kein Mitleid gehabt.  
  
Schuldig stiefelte wieder die Treppe hoch, versuchte dabei so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, um seinen Kopf nicht noch weiter dröhnen zu lassen und kam Augenblicke später in Nagis Zimmer an. Er riss die Vorhänge auf und zog dem Chibi die Bettdecke weg. "Aufstehen, aber Augenblicklich." Sagte er in lautem, unmissverständlichem Ton, was ihn aber selbst zusammenzucken ließ. Es war nie gut, sich mit solch höllischen Kopfschmerzen so sehr aufzuregen. Aber die Worte hatten gesessen. Fast augenblicklich saß Nagi kerzengerade im Bett und blinzelte Schuldig erschrocken an und hielt sich den Kopf. Der Kleine schien auch einen dicken Kater zu haben. Auch kein Wunder, wann durfte Nagi bei Brad schon mal Alkohol trinken? Nie. "Schrei doch nicht so rum, Schuldig. Argh... mein Kopf." Schuldig zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Und? Fragt mich jemand danach wies mir geht? Ich wäre auch lieber noch liegen geblieben. Also raus mit dir!" Er blickte Nagi gnadenlos an. "Du musst zur Schule! Und es ist mir egal, wie beschissen es dir geht, du wirst gehen. Du bist ja selber Schuld. Hättest gestern ja nicht so viel trinken müssen. Also steh jetzt auf!" befahl er kalt und seine Stimme duldete eindeutig keinen Widerspruch. Nagi tat, wie von ihm verlangt wurde. Er wusste schon, dass es nie gut war, sich mit einem wütenden Schuldig anzulegen, und wankte ins Bad. Schuldig blickte dem Jungen nach und seufzte zufrieden. Der war also auch erst mal versorgt. Dann konnte er ja wieder in die Heia gehen, wo er eigentlich noch immer liegen wollte. Wie er sich über Farfarello aufregen konnte, dass der ihn aus dem Bett geklopft hatte. Aber da stieß er ja auf taube Ohren. Dem schien Schuldigs Wohlergehen sowieso total egal zu sein. Nun ja, wie auch immer, wenn Nagi in der Schule war, hatte er noch den ganzen Vormittag und Mittag, um sich auszuschlafen. Der Gedanke stimmte ihn wieder etwas milder. Und als Nagi dann tatsächlich das Haus verlassen hatte, um zur Lehranstalt zu gehen, kroch Schuldig wieder ins Bett und holte den missgönnten Schlaf nach. 


End file.
